The present disclosure relates to machine learning and, more specifically, to detecting memory impairment and providing reminders based on the progression of memory loss symptoms.
Impairment of human memory is associated with aging, as well as mild cognitive impairment, certain neurodevelopmental disorders, disorders that cause progressive memory loss (e.g., Alzheimer's disease, vascular dementia, frontotemporal dementia, and Lewy body dementia), and various causes of reversible memory loss (e.g., certain medications or combinations of medications, hypothyroidism, and brain diseases such as tumors or infections). There are currently no treatments that can substantially delay or halt progressive memory loss. Instead, modifications to an affected individual's living environment are typically implemented to manage early to moderate symptoms.